1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventionally known is a paper recycling apparatus having a dry-type defibrating unit for breaking up and defibrating paper, a first transferring unit for transferring a defibrated material that has been defibrated at the dry-type defibrating unit, a classifier unit for classifying by air flow and de-inking the defibrated material that has been transferred at the first transferring unit, a second transferring unit for transferring the defibrated material that has been de-inked at the classifier unit, and a paper forming unit for forming paper with the defibrated material that has been transferred at the second transferring unit. Then, a forming drum is arranged in the paper forming unit, and a small hole screen for allowing fibers to pass through is provided to this forming drum. Arranged in the interior of the forming drum is a rotatable needle roll (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2012-144819).
In such an apparatus as is described above, however, a problem has emerged in that when the material that is unable to pass through the small hole screen of the forming drum is allowed to remain inside the forming drum, the material that was unable to pass through ends up accumulating there, filling the inside of the forming drum with residual material and decreasing the sieving function.
A problem has also emerged in the above-described apparatus in that the efficiency of the sieving function is also decreased because material comprising fibers and the like attaches to the rotating needle roll or becomes entangled.